Just a Dream
by Loves to Read
Summary: A normal day. That's if you include being kidnapped by pirates - it's just a dream, right? My 1st fic and I suck at summaries so PLEASE read! Chapter 7 FINALLY up!
1. The Dream Begins

**A/N: **This is my first fic so be nice when reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Autumn so if you steal her then you die!!!

So here it is…

****

**Chapter 1: The Dream Begins**

****

Morning broke through the window of the world and 12 year old Autumn was up before everyone else. She searched the house but her parents still weren't back from their party so she crept into her two brother's rooms to check they were still asleep. They were both out like light bulbs, and as Autumn turned to leave, she noticed a book which had fallen on the floor. She walked over to put it back, but seeing the cover, she crept out of the room, sat down in the hallway, and began to read Peter Pan for the first time in five years.

The beeping of her watch made Autumn jump. It read 7:00 am. _Damn! _Autumn thought. _If mum and dad aren't back, I'll have to take the twins _(her brothers) _to school and at this rate, we're all going to be late, me more than them!_ She ran back into her brother's room and ripped open the curtains.

"Get up NOW! Mum and dad aren't back yet so I'll have to take you to school myself. That gives you an hour to get up, get dressed and eat breakfast." 

Silence.

"Are you even listening to me?"

More silence.

"Okay, you leave me no choice."

Autumn yanked the covers off of her brother's beds, which caused them to do nothing but moan and curl up to keep what little warmth they had.

"Will you two lazy bum's get-" was all Autumn could manage before her two brothers leapt on her, laughing.

Half an hour later, Autumn was halfway down the road when she saw her parents' car returning home. Now feeling much better, she smiled before slowing down her pace.

"Have a good day, guys!" yelled Autumn as she dropped her brothers off at school. She did a double take as she noticed the time on her watch: 8:15am. _Aggg!!! Not good, not good!!! I've got 5 minutes till school starts and it takes 15 to get there! _She ran around the corner and towards her shortcut – the woods.

She was half way through when she heard a sound that made her shiver. It was like something cutting against a branch – a knife? Autumn quickened her pace but froze when she heard the sound of a man shouting.

"C'mon you lazy good for nothings! And you call yourselves pirates!"

Autumn looked around and then she saw them – about twenty, well, pirates. The one that stood out the most had long black hair, a black moustache and hard, evil eyes. However, the thing that caught Autumn's eye was that instead of a right hand, there was a silver hook. _He looks just like the Captain. Hook from Peter Pan_. _Hook? _Autumn burst out laughing. (A/N: I mean, wouldn't you laugh if you saw a man dressed like and acting like a pirate? :D ) As soon as she laughed, every eye turned to Autumn.

"AFTER HER!!!"

Her laughter soon turned into a look of horror as she saw every 'pirate' take out a sword and start walking towards her.

"Oh, crap!" muttered Autumn before turning and running in the other direction. She ran and ran until…

"AGGG!!!"

Autumn fell to the ground with a hard thud. She quickly tried to get up again before falling down again in pain. _Oh, great time to twist your bloody ankle! _She gazed around before wishing she hadn't. All twenty 'pirates' were standing right in front of her except 'Hook' who was bent down next to her with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said, placing his hook under her chin. That was all Autumn remembered before her world went blank…

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, d'ya like it? It didn't take that long to do and it's my first one so sorry if it's

really bad!

Please review cause I won't carry on writing it if no one likes it :(


	2. Lost and The Rescue

**A/N**: Hiya guys! I was thinking awww, my story sucks and then I get reviews from two wonderful people!

**Blueberrie** – You were my first ever reviewer so thank you as you've encouraged me to write this next chapter!

**ChaoticLightningStorm** – I'm double checking this time so blame my computer if you find a mistake! Are you from America? If so, then it might be the fact I'm English :)

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming in!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Autumn so if you steal her then you die!!!

Anyway, now for the story…

**Chapter 2: Lost and The Rescue**

Autumn yawned and rubbed her eyes open to darkness. _Thank goodness that was only a dream! Imagine if I really had been captured by pirates! Anyway, time to get the twins up. _She searched her bedroom wall for the light switch. When she couldn't find it, she tried to stand up before bumping her head on the low ceiling. _What the hell?_

"Aggg, my head!" Autumn muttered now fully aware of the fact her head was throbbing in two places. One from just bashing her head and the other…

She felt the walls again, only to find they were made from wood instead of plaster.

 "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly light flooded into the room, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the small room onto…a ship. She was pulled forwards by a man whom she slightly recognised but couldn't quite remember from where.  

They walked down through another door to a room where she could hear music coming from. The music was sad and made you cold to the bone. The stranger opened the door and threw her to the floor. The music stopped and Autumn looked up to see another stranger. This time, she recognised him and memories of earlier that morning came flooding back.

"Ah, glad of you to join us my dear. Please do sit down." Said Hook, gesturing to the table. Autumn stayed where she was, frozen to the spot. _I can't believe this is happening! It was all supposed to be a dream!_

"Well, if you'd rather stay down there…"

Autumn slowly stood up and found she shaking. She made her way to the table and sat down.

"Did you like the music? Wrote it myself."

"Please just let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" Autumn whispered.

"Of course not, my dear! I just need to ask you a few questions and you can be on your way. Now, let's start off by telling each other names. I am Captain James Hook and you are?"

"A-Autumn."  She stuttered. 

"Autumn? Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. It's a shame really."

"A shame?"

"Why yes. I mean, we won't get to see each other again, will we?"

"No, I suppose not."

"How old are you Autumn?"

"Twelve."

"Perfect."

Just then another stranger walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you Captain, but we've landed."

"Excellent. Now come with me, my dear." 

Autumn stood up and began to follow Hook out onto the deck of the ship. When she looked around, she gasped. Everywhere she looked, there was sea apart from an island to Autumn's left. 

"Excuse me, sir, but how did we get from England to…t-"

"To NeverLand? Just a little Faith, Trust and," Hook reached inside his pocket and pulled out a fairy locked in a cage as big as Autumn's hand. "Pixie Dust!" Hook laughed. "Here, you can hold the little pest."

He thrust the cage into her hands and Autumn saw more closely the shape of a lady wearing a dress made of skeleton leaves. Her skin was golden and she normally sparkled, but one does not like to be kept in a cage for such a time, and so the sparkle had gone. As soon as the fairy saw whose hands she was clasped into, she sat up and stared. _How was this strange girl? Is she with Hook or not?_

The fairy immediately started trying to talk to her, but seeing as Autumn could not understand fairy language, all she heard was the sound of bells.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're saying." Whispered Autumn.

The fairy started pointing to the clasp on the cage and jumped up and down.

"You want me to open it?"

The fairy started nodding her tiny head. Autumn looked up and saw that Hook was at the other end of the ship. When no one was looking, she unclipped the clasp and opened the cage door. The fairy climbed out and flew off at top speed. Autumn watched her fly off to the island before tossing the cage over the side of the ship.

­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

The fairy flew as fast as she could until she saw the tree top. She soared down to the trunk and through the door. There he was sitting on his bed, fiddling with a small coin he had found earlier that day – Peter Pan. She flew up to his face and in her hurry to talk, fairy dust was flying everywhere.

"Tink, you're back! What? You were captured by Hook? He did what? A Girl? Well, we'll have to save her then!"

Peter flew out of the house and followed Tink to Hook's ship.

­­­­­­­­­"Hey Tink, do you think this girl could be our mother? She could tell us stories!"

Tink rolled her eyes, almost wishing she hadn't uttered a word. On they flew to the pirate ship on which Hook was keeping Autumn captive. Peter Pan paused behind a bush, just off the shore to see if he could get a look at what was happening aboard the Jolly Rodger. 

There was someone new on board, all right. She was a girl of about, well, Peter could not tell how old she was as he did not know his own age, let alone others. She had shoulder length, brown, curly hair and eyes like the midnight sky. 

"How do you suggest we get her, Tink?"

Tinkerbell simply shrugged her tiny shoulders before wearing a bored look on her face as if she couldn't care less what happened to her. Peter gazed up from behind the bush before slowly flying across the shore and into the water.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Wonder how long I'll be here? _thought Autumn. She glanced down to the other end of the ship to where Hook was standing and searching the island with sharp eyes. Autumn couldn't help thinking about that little fairy. _Why hadn't I at least asked her to go and get help? I could be stuck on this ship for the rest of my life! What had Hook said about not seeing me again? _Unaware to her, Hook had been making his way down the ship and Autumn almost screamed out loud when he placed his claw on her shoulder.

"Now, Autumn, I want you to do me a favour. I want you to help me look for a boy, who looks around your age. He is dressed in green and it is most important that I find him. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes." She replied.

"Good girl! Now just keep a very sharp eye open for him. He should be somewhere on this island."

"But how am I to find him if he is on an island?"

"Just keep looking. He may even be in the skies, for all we know."  

Autumn searched the island, hoping that this boy in question was anywhere but in the sky. He would probably be immediately spotted and shot to his death if he was.

Autumn was suddenly overcome by the fact that she was in some strange land, stranded on a ship with pirates who could shoot her dead any time they fancied and the fact that she may never see her friends and family again. She struggled to keep herself from crying out loud but she could not stop the tears from falling down her face. 

She watched a tear fall into the ocean and then got the shock of her life, apart from the Hook thing. There in the water was a boy but not just any boy – this boy was dressed in green. 

Autumn gasped and the boy put a finger to his lips.

"Have you seen something, my dear?" Hook asked, hearing her gasp.

"Um, yes. There was a boy dressed in green – I saw him fly into the clouds, up there!" 

Hook ran to the other end of the ship to the giant cannon. Autumn gazed back into the water but the boy had gone. _Ohmigod__, I'm going to die! _She slowly slid to the ground, drew her hands around her knees and wondered what she had done wrong to be in the presence of twenty pirates.

In the distance, the sound of metal clanking together brought Autumn back to reality. She heard the sound of a boy laughing and when she looked up, she saw the boy from the water fighting with Hook. They got closer and closer towards her so Autumn quickly got up and backed up to the very end of the ship.

All of a sudden, Hook grabbed her and placed the blade of a sword to her throat. 

"Surrender now, Pan, or she will be no more!" The once playful smile on the face instantly disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Let her go Hook – she's only a girl." At this, Autumn's fear was replaced with anger.

"Only a girl?!" she yelled

"Oh dear, Pan. You've hurt her feelings. Now, do you surrender?" 

Peter's frown deepened.  _Hurry up, Tink!_ He thought. But when he heard the clock, he knew she was right on time.

"My gosh Hook. Can you hear that sound?" Hooks smile disappeared. "It sounds just like a-"

"CLOCK!!! HE'S BACK FOR LUNCH!!!" yelled Hook dropping the sword and running into his cabin. 

Autumn looked around for the source of the sound and saw the very same fairy she had freed floating in the air, holding a watch. The boy was laughing hysterically in…in the air. She took a better look at him. He had blondish hair, greenish blue eyes (A/N: Based on the movie version!) and looked about twelve.

"I have to get out of here…" muttered Autumn. _But how?_ She glanced over the side of the ship and tried to measure how far away the island was. She climbed onto the side of the ship and was about to jump when someone yanked her back onto the ship.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You never know what might be in the water – mermaids, crocodi-"

"But you were just in there yourself." She replied, jumping to her feet.

"But I'm Peter Pan!"

"So wh- _what?_"

"Peter Pan. What's your name?"

"Ohmigod, this has to be a dream."

"That's a funny name."

"What? No, my names Autumn. Where are we?"

"Well, Autumn, we are in Neverland!"

And with that, he picked her up and flew to the island.

"Sh-ugar, put me down NOW!!" yelled Autumn

"But then you'll fall into the sea. I know, I'll teach you how to fly! Tink!"

He grabbed hold of the fairy and shook her up and down over Autumn, causing her to sneeze.

"Now, think happy thoughts."

_I can't believe I'm doing this! _She thought. _Ummm__…icecream?__ Home? _Autumn remembered when her brothers had leapt on her that morning with a smile and felt Peter let go of her. She opened her eyes and found herself…flying! 

_This is sooo cool!_ She laughed and Peter smiled. She looked at the approaching island and her smile vanished…

_________________________________________________________________________________________                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

A/N: Hope you like it! I just found out something and it's quite creepy actually. Jeremy was once in a film called Just a Dream and I named this story that without knowing! It MUST be a sign!!! Lol! I know you guys probably hate me sooo much but I'll get the next chapter out REALLY soon! Keep reviewing and it'll come out even sooner! :D


	3. More Disaster and a Burn

A/N I'd only just posted Chapter 2 when I was already getting reviews for it! So a big thanks to everyone who is still bothered to read my chapters and for reviewing!

**blueberrie** – My most loyal reviewer!

**Destinera** – I was thinking at that bit, no one will find that funny, so I like to know that some people do actually like it!

**blueberrie** – You the same blueberrie from before? Here it is! 

**SpitFire17** – Glad you like it! Thanks!

**chibichibi386** – I'll carry on writing! Thank you!

**meg87** – Thank you so much, I'm definitely carrying on writing it now!

**ChaoticLightningStorm** – I'm glad you're still reading it and enjoying it!

**Yuki Asao** – If I didn't have cliffhangers then nobody would read any more!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the marvelous and wonderful J. M. Barry. Where would we be without him?! All characters except Autumn so don't take her away from me – she's all I have in the world of writing!

Now for the story which I have yet to think of but it will be there when you're reading this! (Hopefully...)

**Chapter 3: More Disaster and a Burn**

On the island were about thirty Indians all armed with knifes aimed at them. They were all shouting in a foreign language. Autumn immediately began to fall. "Oh, I forgot. Me and the Lost boys are at war with the Indians." Explained Peter with a grin on his face. "Autumn?"                                                                                                                       Peter turned to the empty space where Autumn once was and looked down. He looked just in time to see her fall into the sea. The Indians began charging into the sea with the hope to capture her.                                                                                                             Autumn swam to the surface only to wish she hadn't. All thirty Indians were charging towards her with angry war expressions pasted onto every face. _Great. First I'm captured by pirates and the moment I'm free, I'm taken by Indians! Why, of all days, did Peter have to be at war with them?!_                                                                                                         Autumn, worn out, stopped struggling for just a second. It was a second too long. She felt something grab her ankle and begin to pull her down. Autumn tried to fight against this but something else only grabbed her other ankle. She looked down and saw two mermaids swimming quickly into the darkness that was the bottom of the ocean. Autumn began to run out of breath and her lungs screamed for some oxygen. _At least I died tragically. _ Autumn breathed out…          _________________________________________________________________________________________               

Peter immediately drove down as Autumn was pulled under. As he hit the ice cold water, he swam back to the surface. He took a deep breath and began to swim down. The salty water stung Peter's eyes but he had to keep looking.

He was beginning to run out of breath so he resurfaced, much to the Indians delight. They began to cheer and run after him spears held high. Peter took another breath and began to swim harder. This time he saw her. Relief washed over him but went as soon as it had come – he still had to rescue her. 

The mermaids were circling her limp body, deciding what to do next but Peter made up their minds. He swam up and hissed at them sending them swimming away, leaving Autumn behind.

Peter swam up to her and began pulling her to the surface. All of a sudden he realized he was about to run out of breath and nothing but sea surrounded him. Peter closed his eyes in determination and began to swim faster. After a few seconds, he wanted nothing more than to relax and breathe out but he had to keep going.

_Just a little further! There's the sun! Almost there! My goodness, she's heavy! Come on, Peter!_

He couldn't hold on any longer when he burst out of the sea, causing the Indians to fall back in shock. Peter laughed out loud and crowed. He had rescued Autumn! This would make a great story to tell the Lost Boys. He flew to the shore and lay her down, and with a smile, began to shake her.

"Wake up, Autumn!"

However, she stayed as still as a rock and her eyes stayed shut.

"Autumn, the mermaids have gone. You can wake up now!" 

Peter continued to shake her but stopped when she made no signs of being awake. Tinker bell flew up to them and stood on Peter's shoulder.

"Why won't she wake up, Tink? What do you mean she won't wake up? She has to be the Lost Boys mother and she's only just arrived. I saved her, didn't I?"

Tinker bell simply sighed and slowly fell into a sitting position. The Indians slowly crept around, their smiles and war faces gone – they had never meant for anyone to get killed. Being at war with Peter and the Lost Boys was fun – only a game.

"What should I do? We have to wake her up!" An Indian stepped forward and dropped his spear.

"Take to our healers. They wake her up." Peter picked up Autumn and flew towards the Indians camp, the Indians following by foot. As soon as he saw the smoke from the fires and the tops of the Indians tents, he flew down and came to a halt to be greeted by the women and children. 

"Please, you have to wake Autumn up!" 

A woman signed for Peter to follow her into one of the tents. Peter lay her down on one of the beds as four healers came in and began to tend to Autumn.

 Peter left the tent and joined the children around the fire, not in the mood at all to join in with their game – storytelling. He sat and gazed into the fire, edging closer to dry himself…

Peter decided there and then that he hated waiting more than anything else. Apart from growing up. He sat by the fire for days, waiting for Autumn to wake up. He did not want to do anything else, except sit and listen to the occasional story that was told.

When he could not take it anymore, he told the Indians that he was leaving and to tell him immediately when Autumn stirred. He slowly flew back to the tree house as he was not feeling very happy to fly at full speed.

When Peter reached the tree house, he fell to the ground, just like Autumn had fallen into the sea. The place was a mess. The table and chairs where they ate were upturned and plates, bowls and cutlery were lying scattered on the floor along with…

Peter smiled and stood up. The Lost Boys weapons were scattered everywhere and they themselves were nowhere in sight.

"Lost Boys!"

Silence.

"LOST BOYS!!!"

More silence. Peter sighed and began clearing the weapons up so he could make it across the room without hurting himself, while trying to remember to chase them around Neverland when they got back. Maybe Autumn would be able to teach them to clear up after playing inside. He began to pick up the plates and bowls when he noticed the table was marked. Peter ran his fingers over them. It looked just like the marks from a…

"HOOK!"

________________________________________________________________________

_Aggg__, why do I feel so sick? What the hell happened anyway? All I can remember is the mermaids. The mermaids?! AGGG-_

"-AGGGGG!!!!!" 

The Indians fell back in surprise, causing the kettle of water to fly into the air and spill all over Autumns hand.

"AGGGGGG!!! MY HAND!!!!"

One of the healers ran out and immediately returned with a tub of freezing cold water, before thrusting Autumns hand into it. By now, Autumn was wide awake and she looked around and into the faces of the Indian healers, now laughing.

"What's so funny, and where on earth am I?"

The Indians, unable to understand, simply ignored her and began talking in excited voices. Autumn looked at her hand which was bright red from the water. She took it out and the healer immediately grabbed hold of it and put it back in. Autumn sighed and flopped back onto the bed, trying to piece together what happened.

_Hmmm.__ I remember the Indians faces. Have they taken me captive? What about the mermaids? All I can remember is…drowning._

Autumn frowned at this as she was clearly alive. She cleared her throat and tried to get the healers attention. 

"Me here – how long?"

"Err, ten."

"Ten days?!

The Indian nodded, before gasping and talking to her fellow healer. The only word Autumn caught was Peter. _Peter?_

"Where's Peter?" asked Autumn. The Indian said something to her before running out and in again with one of the Indian warriors. 

"Peter! Where is he?"

"Peter brings you here. We find him and tell him you awaken."

"Peter rescued me?"

"Yes. We go find Peter now."

The Indian spoke a few words to the healer before walking out. Autumn heard him calling the other warriors. _Peter rescued me. Again. He'll probably make me clean up the tree house or something like that. But first, I need to think of a way to get home…_

________________________________________________________________________

Peter flew through the air, now with ease. Another fight with Hook would take his mind off Autumn. It had been ten days since Autumn had fallen into the water. Peter flew over the very spot she fallen and sighed. She's sure taking her time. 

Peter swooped down low, skimming the water and gazed through a hole in the ship at the pirates surrounding the Lost Boys. Assuming Hook was in his cabin as he was not on the deck; Peter flew to one of the many windows and looked in.

Sure enough, Hook was sitting inside and playing his music maker again. (He did not know the name of it.)

Peter reached inside the little pouch slung across his chest, smiled, and threw a stone through the window before quickly ducking and flattening himself against the ship, quite invisible to anyone who looked through the window.

Hook stopped playing the music maker and opened what was left of the shattered window.

"WHO'S THERE?"

Peter smiled even wider and was in danger of laughing.

"SMEE!! Fix my window!" yelled Hook, crossing back over to the music maker. Smee came in, examined the damage and went to get a broom. As soon as he had hobbled off and Hook was once more playing, Peter reached inside the pouch once again and threw a stone through two more windows. Hook yelled out in anger before slamming his fists down on the music maker, making a horrible sound. 

"COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!"

An idea crept into Peter's mind. Staying hidden, he picked up all the stones from his pouch and threw them through all the windows. Hook yelled out, this time in fear and ducked down, his hand covering his face as glass flew everywhere. This time, could not help it. He laughed out loud, causing Hook to stand up in rage and run out of his cabin, sword in hand.

"COME AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, PETER!"

"I am afraid that is not possible, Hook. I am not an old codfish like you, I am a boy!"

Peter flew up, laughing and swooped down again, cutting the Lost Boys binds in one swish of his dagger.

"AFTER THEM, MEN!" Hook screamed at the pirates. (A/N: Hook seems to be yelling a lot in this chapter! Lots of capital letters!)

Peter grabbed Tink out of the pouch, looking slightly bruised after being kept in what was once a bag of stones, and shook her up and down over the Lost Boys. They all took to the air, cheering before the pirates could so much as reach them and began to fly back to the tree house.

________________________________________________________________________

 "He's not here. No one is."

"Where would they be?"

"Who knows? Let's return to camp. We can come back later."

________________________________________________________________________

_I'm soooo bored. They could at least have given me something to do. Where is Peter? For someone who can fly, he's really quite slow._ Autumn began picking at her bandaged hand and a healer snatched it away. She shook her head, as to indicate not to pick it. Autumn sighed. 

"Hurry up, Peter. I want to go home."

A/N: Hope you like it! Keep reviewing and I'll speak to you all later!


	4. I want the dream to end

A/N: Hello all! First off I would like to thank the reviewers who convinced me to write this chapter – I didn't think anyone was reading my story anymore!

voided – I was so shocked how soon you posted your review! I had only just posted the chapter so thank you so much! I try to stick to the Peter Pan style as much as I can!

**Blueberrie** – Glad to know my most loyal reviewer still reviews!

**ChaoticLightningStorm** – Yah, burns do hurt! I should know – I was at school once and someone spilt a huge jug of fresh hot chocolate over my arm! You can see the scar! Thank you for reviewing– someone else who likes my writing style!

Just to clear up something a few people asked me – in the short part where it tells you about some people who were looking for Peter to find he was not there, it was the Indians, not pirates. Sorry I confused a few of you!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the marvellous and wonderful J. M. Barry. Where would we be without him?! All characters except Autumn so don't take her away from me – she's all I have in the world of writing!

So, without further ado, give you chapter seven!

**Chapter 7: I want the dream to end**

Autumn looked up and watched as the Indians returned with no sign of any boy.

"Where's Peter?"

"We do not know. He not at tree house."

"I don't believe this." Autumn muttered, turning away and gazing into a dozen or more eyes staring anxiously at her.

"Where was I? Okay, I fell to the ground with a loud thud and turned around to see form of every pirate surrounding me! Hook crouched down and placed his Hook under my chin and my world went black!"

One Indian girl squealed with excitement as she listened to Autumns tale of how she ended up in Neverland.

"Next thing I knew, I was locked up in a dirty, disgusting cabin on Hooks ship! Thinking it was my own bedroom back ho-"

Autumn froze as she heard an all too familiar crow in the far distance.

"Peter…" she whispered.

Autumn jumped up and began to run from the fireplace. When remembering the children, she turned around to see a face of horror on each child.

"I'm ever so sorry. I must go – if I ever come back I will continue my story, I promise!" 

At that, the children all smiled and leaped up to continue with whatever game they had been playing. Autumn ran away to the edge of the camp, up the nearest hill, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and…

"PETER!!!"

Autumn ran down the hill and back to the camp, waiting to see if Peter had heard her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter laughed loudly as he watched Tootles try to spin in the air, before only succeeding in making himself dizzy and. He looked over his shoulder at the ship where Hook's face was screaming with fury. Peter smiled and crowed loudly, to the Lost Boys delight and they all cheered. He flew swiftly down onto the shore, beckoning for the Lost Boys to follow. Peter gazed at the footprints and his face fell, remembering Autumn. He smiled again when he saw the Lost Boys attempting to land and failing.

"Now, for a game! Let's play…Hide and Seek!"

The Lost Boys jumped up and cheered.

"I'll count to three and you'll all hide." Peter explained. "Three, two, one, g-"

"PETER!!!"      

Peter froze as he heard the far off call. 

"Cor, blimey! Someone's really mad at you this time, Peter!" said Slightly.

"Doesn't sound like anyone we know. Who is it?" asked Nibs.

"Autumn…" Peter whispered.

"Who?" The twins said together.

Peter took to the air, but flew back down on remembering the Lost Boys. 

"EarliertodayHookcapturedagirlcalledAutumnandshefellintothewaterandshewouldn'twakeupsoItookhertotheIndiansandnowshesawake!"

The Lost Boys stood with their mouths open.

 "Cor, blimey! I've never heard you talk that quickly, Peter!" said Slightly. "Didn't catch a word!"

"We have to go to the Indians camp!" With that, Peter thrust Tinkerbell out of his pocket and showered the boys with fairy dust once more.

"Oh, no! Not again!" muttered Tootles.

Peter began to fly, starting at a slow pace so the Lost Boys had time to follow, then speeding up as they got used to it.

As soon as Peter saw the tops of the tents and the billowing smoke rising into the air, he sped up and dived down and the Lost Boys followed. Peter gazed around at them as they were flying past the Indians and yelled back

"Look for a girl with brown hair, white skin and blue eyes. That will be Au-"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Autumn sighed and looked down at the sandy ground. _What is taking him so long? He must have heard me! _She kicked a stone with her foot and started to pick at her bandage. _Maybe I should shout again. _Autumn raised her head and smiled. _Speak of the devil. _There was Peter flying towards her with six boys, whom she assumed to be the Lost Boys, and Peters head was looking behind him talking to them. Her smile vanished as he got closer and she realized what was going to happen.

"Peter, look out!"

Peter's head spun around as he heard her voice and he met her eyes before…

"AGGG!!!"

Peter crashed into her knocking both of them to them to the ground and all of the Lost Boys toppled on top. 

"Found her, Peter." Came the muffled voice of one of the Lost Boys.

"Autumn!" Peter said, delighted that she was better.

"AGGGGGG!!! MY HAND!!!" screamed Autumn for the second time that day as someone sat on top of it, causing pain to soar up her hand.

"What?"

"GET OFF MY HAND!!!"

Everyone immediately stood up, Autumn jumping up and thrusting her hand into the nearest bowl of water

"AGGGGG!!!!" 

Autumn screamed a word Peter and the Lost Boys had never heard before and for a good reason as she yanked her hand out of the bowl of water, which had turned out to be boiling hot.

A healer rushed out of the tent at top speed, splattering half the water she was carrying over her, grabbed Autumn's arm and put it into the water which was, to Autumns relief, ice cold.

Autumn sighed and flopped down on the ground, wiping her forehead with her good hand. She gazed up at Peter and the Lost Boys who were standing transfixed at the scene, their mouths in the shape of o. 

Autumn looked down at the healer who was reapplying her bandage. She took the old bandage off and looked at her burnt hand which was now red and blistering. 

"Ugh!" muttered Autumn.

She looked up again and saw that Peter was biting his lip. Autumn burst out laughing, realizing how funny it must have looked. Peter smiled.

Once the healer had wrapped her hand up tightly and yelled a few words at her, Peter and the Lost Boys, she walked back to the tent muttering curses under her breath. This only made Autumn laugh harder. Peter grabbed her good hand and pulled her up off the ground. Autumn stopped laughing, took a deep breath and faced Peter.

"Um, thank you for rescuing me. Twice. I guess if you hadn't, I wouldn't be alive." 

"It's just another adventure! Wait there a second and then we can go back to the tree house."

Autumn watched him run into the healing tent and she faced the Lost Boys with a smile on her face. They immediately took of their hats and bowed. Autumn laughed, took hold of her skirt and curtseyed. 

"My name is Slightly, my fair lady."

"Nibs."

"The Twins."

"Tootles"

"Curly."

"Autumn. Lovely to meet you a-"

Autumn was interrupted by a loud crash and yelling in Mohican. Peter flew out of the tent, sprinkled Tinkerbell over them; grabbed Autumn's good hand and they took to the air, the Lost Boys leading the way. Autumn looked behind to see one of the healers yelling at them from the ground. She laughed and turned back to Peter.

"What did you do?"

"I only tried to thank them for waking you up."

With that he sped up, tugging Autumn along over Neverland until they came to a stop at a huge tree trunk which Autumn presumed was…

"The Tree House! You can be a new mother for the Lost Boys! Can you cook?"

"Cooking is one of the things I am worst at."

"Um, can you sew?"

"No."

"Tell stories?"

"Yes!"

Peter smiled.

"Great! You are the perfect mother."

He ran into the tree house, Autumn following.

"Wait a second. I can't be their mother. I want to go home."

Peter's smile vanished.

"Go home? You only just got here!"

"I didn't want to come here in the first place!"

"Oh…"

Peter looked at her as if he could never be happy again.

"Please don't look like that, Peter." Autumn said quietly.

"I may look how I wish." Replied Peter before flying through one of the holes which acted as a door and Autumn heard the sound of pipes being played from within the room.

"Please stay, Autumn. We don't get to hear many stories anymore." Murmured Nibs. 

Autumn sighed. _Damn Hook for capturing me in the first place and putting me in this position. _

"I'm afraid I can't. I have a family at home. A mother, father and two brothers."

Autumn smiled, remembering them.

"Tell us about them, Autumn!"

"Yes, Autumn! Tell us stories!"

"Okay, just one."

Autumn sat down in the middle of the cosy, warm room, the Lost Boys gathered around her and she began to tell them stories of home. While she was telling them, she became unaware that the sound of pipes stopped and a boy with blondish hair and blue eyes was watching her, listening to her stories from the doorway of his room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing more! Till next time!


	5. Alone

A/N: Hello all! Lol, I think I can call myself obsessed – I went to see Peter Pan for the 4th time yesterday! It was still brilliant, so if you haven't seen it yet then you don't know what you're missing!

Thank you to **ChaoticLigtningStorm** who is still reviewing! You were the only one who reviewed my last chapter! Thrilled you like my story! Keep reviewing! :)

Sorry the web address didn't come up. I don't know why. Just type the next one in without the spaces and put a www. At the front.

literature. org authors/ barrie-james-matthew/ the-adventures-of-peter-pan/

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the marvellous and wonderful J. M. Barry. Where would we be without him?! All characters except Autumn so don't take her away from me – she's all I have in the world of writing!

Okay, I think that's all so here's chapter 8!

**Chapter 8: Alone**

_Autumn stepped through the front door. Home at last! She stood in the hallway listening for signs of life._

_"Hello? Anyone home? Mum? Dad? Boys?"_

_She walked into the living room and saw her two brothers playing with the latest Thomas the Tank Engine._

_"Hiya, guys!"_

_They looked up from their trains and, upon seeing Autumn, began to cry. They both stood up and nudged past he,  tears streaming down their faces, leaving their toys in the living room. Autumn frowned and followed them to the kitchen to see them standing behind her mother and father. Autumn instantly smiled._

_"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" _

_At this, her mother began crying also. Her father tried to sooth her, but failed horribly as tears began falling down his face as well._

_"What's going on? Why are you all crying?" _

_Tears began to prickle Autumn's eyes._

_"It's me! Autumn W-what's the matter?!" _

_Autumn felt warm tears sliding down her face. She reached forward to touch her mothers arm and they all vanished. Autumn fell to the floor in hysterics and her surroundings began to go black…_

_"Autumn…Autumn."_

_She heard a very far off voice echoing inside her head._

_"Autumn. Autumn!" _

_The voice got clearer and clearer and she felt someone shaking her._

_"Leave me alone!" Autumn mumbled through her sobs._

_"Autumn!"___

_"_Autumn! Wake up! Wake up!"

Autumn opened her eyes to see the face of Peter Pan gazing down on her, worried. She sat up and saw the tree house, just as cosy and warm as it had been. Thoughts of the dream ran through her mind and she closed her eyes to stop tears leaking out. When this did not work, Peter came and sat by her and held her hand tightly.

"Don't cry, Autumn. It was just a dream."

"B-but it seemed so real! I w-was at home…and…Peter, I'm sorry I have to go home but I must! I need my family and they need me."

Peter looked down sadly before saying in a whisper,

"Okay. I will take you back now if you want."

"Thank you."

She squeezed his hand gently and he looked up smiling.

"We better go to see the Indians about your hand first. Just to check how it is." Peter said, standing up.

"Are you sure you want to be seeing the Indians after what happened yesterday?"

"Why? What hap-Oh. Then I guess we better get going now, then."

He pushed open the door of the tree house and walked out into the bright morning sunshine. However, the sun was slowly disappearing, Autumn noted with a sigh. Peter pulled Tinkerbell out of his pocket and shook her over Autumn. _Okay, happy thoughts. Let's see. Going home! _She felt her feet lift the ground but thoughts of her dream were creeping from the corner they had been hidden in for just a second. Peter took hold of her hand and helped her stay in the air until she felt herself flying towards London.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived at the steps of Autumn's house, it was evening. Autumn noticed something was wrong straight away. A field of flowers was gathered on the porch and all the lights inside were off. _They can't all be asleep already. It's not dark properly yet. _

Autumn walked forward a step and felt her foot hit something. She looked down and saw a newspaper.

**_A Tragic End to a Tragic Family_**

**__**

**_On Friday 14th March, 4/5 of the Sunn family were killed when Mr and Mrs Sunn and their two sons were driving down a narrow alley, before crashing into a tree, leading to their deaths. Just a day before, their eldest and only daughter, Autumn Sunn, had been reported missing. Police believed she disappeared between the time of _****_8:15 am_****_ and _****_8:30 am_****_ on Thursday 13th, after dropping her two brothers off at school and making her own way to the secondary school, not far off. Searches are still taking place around this area where the only evidence they found was her school bag discovered in some woods about a five minutes walk away from her school._**

**_Both Mr and Mrs Sunn had been found drunk and specialists say they may have lived if this had not been the case. Local neighbour, Mrs Parlol, told us a bit about the Sunn family:_**

**_"It was indeed a tragic family. Mr and Mrs Sunn were always going out to parties and ending up coming home late at night, drunk. The children were very lovely and I often had to look after them when her parents didn't return home until the early hours of the morning."_**

**_Mr Sunn worked…_**

Autumn couldn't read anymore. The dream flooded into view. She dropped the newspaper to the ground****and found she could not move. Her family were all dead. In one day, they had gone to being a happy family; well half the time anyway, to not a family at all.

Autumn gazed up at the flowers, now knowing what they were for and walked over to them. Most of them were saying they would be missed and sorry. Some were notes to Autumn asking her to come back home soon. _What home? What do I do now?_ Autumn tried to cry but she couldn't. All her emotions were left inside, weighing her down.

"Autumn?"

Autumn turned her head to see Peter still standing there.

"I don't have a family anymore, Peter. They've all died. In a car crash. I don't have a home. I'm all alone."

Peter stood still, shocked before pulling her into a tight hug. 

"May I come back to Neverland?"

"Of course. Neverland can be your home. Me and the Lost Boys can be your family!"

Autumn smiled and tried with all her might to fly. Peter helped her and it was a long journey but they eventually reached the tree house. The Lost Boys were running around, screaming but dropped their swords after seeing who had come through the door.

"Autumn!"

"Autumn! You didn't go!"

"Tell us a story!"

She gazed down at them all running around her, their faces full of happiness and joy.

"A story…" was all she managed to whisper.

"LOST BOYS!!! Autumn's had some bad news and she needs a rest. Go and get the Indians. I need to talk to them."

The Lost Boys slowly trooped out of the house and Peter began to walk towards the entrance.

"Go to sleep, Autumn. You might feel better when you wake up."

She smiled back at him.

"Thank you Peter. For everything."

He smiled back before shutting the tree house door. Autumn walked over to the pile of cushions and blanket by the fire that was her bed. She snuggled in and gazed up to the top of the tree trunk. 

"Alone…"

Then the sadness took over her and she cried herself to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and my cliff-hanger's lol! Hope you enjoyed it! I've just been on the web and I found out info about a film to be released later this year called J.M. Barrie's Neverland! :D It sounds good and it stars Johnny Depp and Kate Winslet. Somehting else to be excited about! Look it up on Google!

Keep the reviews coming in and I'll get the next chappy up soon! 


	6. Welcome Home

**A/N**: Hello all! Hope you're all well. 

Firstly, I would like to thank my two reviewers:

**ChaoticLightningStorm – **Thanks so much! This is your third review in a row! I'm glad you found this story too! :D

**Faith, Trust, and Pixie D – **Glad you like it!****

Second, I'm SO sorry! I haven't updated in AGES! It's ½ term so I've had loads of time to do so but I never get round to it. So I'll try and make this chapter long. 

I've been correcting all past chapters so sorry if some mistakes still remain as I only skimmed through. 

Another reason it's so late coming out is because I wrote it all out, left it for a minute and came back to find my dad had erased it all by switching the computer off. Taught me to NEVER leave the computer alone in my house without saving everything. So sorry if its all rubbish but I've had to try and remember everything, as it came off the top of my head when I was writing it. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Autumn. Don't you just hate Disclaimers?  

So here it is!

**Chapter 9: Welcome Home**

Autumn woke to feel the sun shining into her eyes. She quickly spun over and buried deeper under the blankets. She heard muffled voices and a loud "shhhh!!!" which she recognised as Peter. 

He pointed to the pile of blankets and the Lost Boys were immediately silent. However, trying to play Indians and Pirates in silence is very hard, indeed. All of a sudden, there was a CRASH!!!

Autumn shot up from the blankets and gazed at the source of noise. Tootles was tangled up in all the pots and pans.

"Sorry!" he whispered and tried to get up. This caused even more noise from the pots and pans. 

"Sorry again!"

Autumn felt a smile creep across her tear stained face and before she knew it, her laugh was filling the tree house with a different warmth. The Lost Boys laughed with her as Peter rushed out of his room, but when he saw Autumn, he smiled. He was glad she was happy again.

"Are you feeling better, Autumn?" he asked

"Yes, thank you." She replied, turning to face him.

"Do you want to go to check your burn with the Indians? I said I would bring you when you woke up."

"Okay. That's a good idea."

She followed him out into the bright sunshine which had been rain moments before. As you know, the weather in Neverland depended on Peter's mood. He snatched Tink from the air above them and shook her over Autumn.

_Okay, let's see. Happy thoughts. Chocolate? Apparently not working. Umm… my family? Defiantly not going to work_.

Peter gazed into Autumn's face and for one moment, he saw it pained. He took her hand in his and her eyes flicked open.

"I can't think of a happy thought, Peter. I don't have one." She whispered as fresh tears rolled down her already stained face. Peter quickly wiped them away with his free hand.

"You must have one. What about me?"

"Look who's the cocky one." Autumn smiled but as she did, she felt her feet very slowly lift off the ground.

"I knew I was irresistible!" 

Autumn playfully hit his arm and gripped his hand tighter. Peter wiped away the last of her tears and they set off to the Indian's camp.  ________________________________________________________________________

As soon as they landed, Autumn was swamped by the Indian healers and she was pulled to the healing tent as they spoke quickly in Mohican. She was sat down on one of the beds and one of the healers rummaged around for new bandage.

Peter flew in, sat down next to Autumn crossed legged and she grabbed his hand. The healer began to unravel the bandage from Autumn's hand and as soon as she saw it, she turned the other way. _No wonder it hurt so bloody much! _(A/N: Bad burns are not nice. Trust me.)

The healer spoke to Peter for him to translate to Autumn: 

"She says she's going to pop the blisters with a needle."

"WHAT?!"

Her face went horribly pale as she saw the healer come back with a clean needle. She held Peter's hand tightly and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Autumn, I'm losing the feeling in my hand!"

"That's great Peter." She replied, oblivious to the fact she was clutching Peters hand tightly, making it turn red.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, OWWW!" she muttered.

"Same here! Autumn, my hands gone all purple and the Indian has finished now."

"What? She has? Oh, sorry Peter."  

Autumn quickly let go of Peter's hand, now throbbing and she tried getting the feeling back. The healer was now wrapping the burn in a clean bandage and clearing up. Autumn stood up and stepped out, looking around the camp.

Peter talked to the healer and followed Autumn out. He followed her frozen stare to a mother showing her laughter how to sew, while she laughed with her. Peter quickly glanced back Autumn's face and saw it was expressionless. It wasn't sad, but it was far from happy. She looked into Peter's eyes and smiled.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, um, the Indian said you have to come back in two days so she can check it again."

"Okay."

Peter looked back into her own eyes and saw a happiness which was weighed down by sadness. He drew her in and held her tight.

"Thank you, Peter." She whispered

"What for?"

"For being there."

He took hold of her hand again and they made their way back.

________________________________________________________________________

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When they reached the house, Peter turned to face Autumn.

"I'll give you a warning! When the Lost Boys see you, they'll probably jump on you before I can shut the door! I had to hold them back when they saw you asleep this morning!"

Autumn laughed and Peter pulled the rope, causing the door to open to the inside.

"Welcome home!" he whispered into her ear.

"Welcome home." She replied before being drowned out by a sea of screams and laughing.

"Autumn!"

"How are you today?"

"Back for good?"

"I never knew I was this famous!" laughed Autumn.

"Tell us a story!"

"Okay, but let me get through the door first!"

"YAY!!!"

The Lost boys all huddled around the fire and Autumn sat down like she had two nights ago. The difference this time was that Peter joined them this time. He sat down, leaning against the surprisingly comfy wall of the tree next to Autumn and her took her hand in his. She smiled and gazed into his eyes before turning to the Lost Boys.

"What story shall I tell?"

"CINDERELLA!"

________________________________________________________________________

Peter awoke the next morning and slowly let all his senses return. The first thing he felt was something or someone leaning against him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Autumn's sleeping form leaning on him, and her hand was still held in his. He smiled as he saw her face was truly peaceful for the first time in a while. Peter rested his head gently on hers and slowly went back to sleep.                         ________________________________________________________________________ 

It turned out better than I thought which is a relief. Remember to review and I'll catch you guys later! :D 


	7. Anger and Annoying Boys

A/N: To everyone the biggest THANK YOU I can give. I have finally written this chapter after getting rid of the virus and sorting everything out. You probably have noticed that I am a few chapters short and some of the names are slightly different. This is due to me fiddling around with everything (it got VERY confusing at one point!) so don't panic! 

If you have not read my profile, then you will not know the only way you can contact me is through reviewing. If you want to, then please make it ANONYMOUS so I can delete it for you afterwards.

**VERY Special** thanks to the following people who convinced me to carry on with this story:

**Topazdragon******

**Faith, Trust, and Pixie D**

**ChaoticLightningStorm** – someone who shares my hate for viruses!

**deathbycookie15**

Also to **OoOoOoh****, shiny...** who reviewed almost every chapter before I messed everything around – thanks!

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.M Barrie except the plot and Autumn.

Please could you take a moment of your time to answer my question at the end of this chapter? Thanks!

**Chapter 7: Anger and Annoying Boys**

****

Peter awoke the next morning and slowly let all his senses return. The first thing he felt was something or someone leaning against him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Autumn's sleeping form leaning on him, and her hand was still held in his. He smiled as he saw her face was truly peaceful for the first time in a while. Peter rested his head gently on hers and slowly went back to sleep.

_1 Month Later_

"AGGG!!!" 

The voice of a twelve year old girl rang through Neverland. However, considering the fact she was being chased by a sword which was far from blunt, you couldn't blame her. She ran and ran until her sides ached and she needed to stop to get her breath back.

In this time, the boy had caught up with her, and drew his sword high above him before 'killing' the girl in one swift movement. She took one last gasp of air before falling to the ground.

Unable to hold her breath for one moment longer, she began laughing and opened her eyes, staring into the dancing ones of the boy, standing above her.

He reached down for her hand and pulled her up causing her to fall on him, knocking them both to the ground. Rolling over, the girl continued to laugh hysterically.

"Have you been sneaking the pirates brandy, Autumn?" laughed the boy. This only resulted in a fresh pearl of laughter from the girl.

Rolling onto her back, they lay side to side, looking up.

"Autumn?"

"Yes?"

"What does that cloud look like?"

"which one?"

"There." He pointed to the one slightly to the left in the bright blue sky.

"Ummm…I'd say it looks most like…Hook when he's angry!"

They both laughed and when there was silence, the boy spoke again.

"Autumn?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"I'm bored."

Autumn grabbed his hand and pulled them both up into a standing position.

"Okay. What d'ya wanna do?"

"Ummm, I dunno. How about practicing sword fighting?"

"But I don't know how to use a sword."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you! Let's go to the tree house and I'll get my other sword – you can practice with that!"

He flew into the air and hovered waiting for Autumn to catch up, grinning.

"I'll have to give you flying lessons too!"

She smacked his arm, before grabbing hold of it to stop herself falling.

"I'm getting worse all the time!"

Peter laughed and hand in hand, they flew to the tree house.

Autumn sensed something was wrong before they had landed. What stood before them was half a tree house and half a pile of ash, soot and half-burned wood, smoke billowing out.

"Hook…" she muttered to Peter. She turned to him, observing his expression. At first it contained shock, then anger.

"Where are the Lost Boys?" Autumn asked.

Peter ignored her before whispering so quietly, Autumn almost lost what he said.

"I have to see the Indians."

With that, he took to the air and flew off before Autumn had even left the ground herself. She carefully stepped lightly over the wood and ash. She had had enough experience with burns to know what she was doing was stupid but she had to look, for Peter.

Most of what was inside was damaged and beyond repair apart from the old blankets and cooking equipment. Autumn walked over to what was once Peter's room retrieved his spare sword and a bag to put the unharmed stuff in. She was just about to set off when she noticed something glisten amongst the ashes. She ran over and prodded the ash away with the stick. There, almost half buried, was a simple midnight blue stone on a silver chain. Wondering where it came from and who it belonged to, she put it around her neck and stepped out of the ash. 

Sword in hand, she began to fly, before…

­ 

, knockin them both to the ground.ansing ones of the boPeter landed swiftly and ran to the great fire in the centre of the Indians camp, where most people were gathered.

"The Lost Boys here?"

One woman pointed towards the Healing Tent and as Peter followed her gaze, his heart sank. He walked over to the tent getting slower and slower. Five boys about his height ran past him screaming, holding blindfolds, bows and arrows and one carrying a sword. 

"¡Vayamos buscan a gente!"

Peter watched them disappear into the woods which signified the end of the Indian camp, before walking over to the large tent and stepping in.

It was just like he expected. All six of the Lost Boys were either lying down or sitting on a bed; all injured in some way whether it was burns or cuts.

When the ones who were sitting up saw who it was they all immediately began yelling at him before the healers silenced them. Peter walked over to Slightly who was sporting a large, but shallow cut cheek and a couple of bandages which Peter guessed covered burns.

"It was Hook. I saw him just before…"

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"We were all inside playing a new game Nibs invented when I began to smell smoke, so I looked up and the roof was on fire. It almost killed us but we got out just before we were all hurt. Tootles got hurt the most. He pointed over to the bed which Tootles was lying unconscious in. Both of his arms were bandaged up tightly and the one on his head was stained with blood.

One moments look was all it took. His face set in a determined expression, he quickly made for the exit.

"Peter!"

"What?" he turned back to Slightly.

"Where are you going?"

"To pay Hook a visit."

"Oh, okay. Where's Autumn?"

"She's…"

Peter looked suddenly horror stricken as he realised where he had left her.

"She could be anywhere! I have to look for her!"

He ran outside and took to the air once again, heading for the remains of the tree house.

­­­­Autumn fell down screaming and she grabbed hold of a tree branch to stop herself from falling down and killing herself. Breathing heavily and holding on for life, she looked up and then down. 

_Great.__ Just great. What do I do now?_

It was still too far so she slowly placed her foot on the branch below and began climbing down, eventually jumping when the branches ended. She picked up the sword she had dropped while falling and began walking, not taking her chances with flying again.

She had been walking for five minutes when the rustle of a bush made her jump. Cautiously, she carried on walking, looking around.

_You're getting paranoid! It was probably an animal or the wind._

The swift sound of a sword hacking down a branch crept through the air

_Definitely not the wind.__ The best thing to do now would be to RUN!!!_

Autumn began sprinting through the woods as it gradually began to get dark. It was not long before she was well and truly lost.

_Oh, crap. It's all so different from the air! Which way do I go now?_

That question was answered as three boys appeared out of nowhere and the one with a sword held it to her throat.

"Sosténgalo."

"What?"

"Venido aquí, Caton. Traduzca para nosotros. ¡Ella no entiende una palabra!"

A boy appeared from behind and stood next to the boy who was holding the sword.

"He said 'Hold it'." Explained the boy.

"Great. One problem." Autumn replied. She brought her sword up and held it against the one at her throat.

"I'm not unarmed."

"No haría eso si era usted, mi pequeño amigo."

"He said 'I wouldn't do that if I were you, my little friend."

"I'm not little! And why not?" yelled Autumn.

The translating boy turned to the one holding the sword.

"Ella dijo 'porqué no?'"

"Porque a menos que ella pueda luchar cinco contra uno, ella no lo hace shand una ocasión."

The translating boy smiled and turned back to Autumn.

"He said 'beacuse unless you can fight five against one, then you don't stand a chance.'"

_Good point. I have no idea how to use this piece of junk and even if i could, I'd be wasting my energy._

"Well, it's been nice speaking to you, but I'm trying to look for someone. So if you don't mind..." Autumn quickly turned around, only to bump into another one who had been standing behind her the whole time.

Autumn heard the voice of the one with the sword laugh and say,

"¡Ella es tan estúpida! Tomémosla de nuevo a campo."

She feld a number of hands grab her from behind and begin to tie her hands up.

"GET OFF ME!!"

They payed no attention and when she began to struggle the boy with the sword and now hers as well came round to face her.

"¡Todavía asimiento! ¡Usted es cosas de fabricación justas peores para se!"

"What?"

"He said 'Hold still! You're just making things worse for yourself!' So do it!"

"In your dreams-"

"¡Silencio!"

Autumn glared at the sword boy before blackness covered her eyes.

"Where'd the light go?"

This only caused the boy who understood her to laugh before translating to the others, making them join in with him.

_Great. I'm going to MURDER Peter!!!_

Peter landed by the tree house and fell to the ground in anger. He kicked a piece off wood and took to the sky. Noting it was getting dark made him more angry, knowing what could be in Neverland during the night. For all he knew, Hook might not have left for his ship yet.

However hard he tried, Peter couldn't concentrate. The images of the Lost Boys injured would n't leave his head. He landed quickly so he wouldn't loose flight due to thinking of things that brought him anger and sadness. Peter vowed there and then that he would get Hook for what he did. 

Giving up on looking for Autumn as it was now almost impossible to see his own hand in front of him, Peter thought of finding her in the morning and kept that in mind as he tried to find somewhere to sleep. After all, there was nowhere else to stay. They didn't have a home anymore.

"¡Prisa para arriba! ¡No deseo conseguir perdido en la obscuridad!"

Autumn stumbled along through the woods with the group of boys. After all, it is quite hard to run while being pulled along in the dark. Something caught her shin and pain shot up her leg.

"STOP! I've hurt my leg!"

"Ella dice que ella está lastimada su pierna y peticiones de parar."

"Autorización."

Everyone halted and Autumn fell to the ground. Her blindfold was removed and when she looked at her leg she screamed in shock. A large gash had appeared along her leg, blood dripping out of it quickly.

"¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?"

"Alguien la lleva. No somos ése lejos ausente de campo."

Her hands were untied and she was picked up by one of the boys. This time, Autumn did not complain as she did not want to try walking on it.

Within a few minutes, the scenery changed and she realised she was at the Indian camp. She was carried into the Healing Tent and sat on a bed. A healer rushed over and the boys started explaining.

"Autumn!"

She looked at the source of the noise and smiled.

"Slightly! What happened to you?"

"Let's just say we were still in the tree house when it happened. We all were."

Autumn looked around and her smile faded.

"I bet Peter was angry." 

"Yep. So where is he now?"

"I don't know. I thought he was here."

" He was. That was before he went looking for you."

"Oh, that's just great." She one of the boys on the arm. "Why'd you have to go and capture me? Now Peter's out looking for me and he isn't going to find me!"

"¿Caton, qué ella dijo?" He turned towards the translator.

"Ella dijo ' porqué capturamos la porque Peter es el buscar su y lo isn?t que iba a encontrarla '." The translator explained.

"Tell him to say sorry! All of you."

"Apesadumbrado. Usted los individuos lo dice también!"

"¡Ninguna manera!"

With that the boys all ran out of the tent, leaving a frustrated Autumn behind.

"Idiots..."

The healer laughed as she bandaged up Autumn's leg.

"So what happened, Autumn?" Slightly asked.

"Those idiots thought it would be funny to threaten me with a sword and – hey! They still have my sword."

"¡Consígalo por la mañana! Morning!" The healer yelled.

Autumn lay back down, frustrated.

"Next they blindfold me and tie me up and i cut my leg while the dragged my back here!"

Slightly laughed at her exasperation.

"Now all we have to do is find Peter…"

­A/N: So there you go, chapter 7. It took me a whole day so I'm glad I got it done! 

Here's the question: Just when you're reviewing (If you are going to) could you maybe give me an idea of what you want to happen with Peter and Autumn? Any ideas will be welcome – thanks!

Some of you may realise which language I used for the Indians and if you're going to tell me it's the wrong one, it's because I couldn't find anything that translated from English to Red Indian. 

Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes – my spell check stopped working after I added another language. Remember to be good and review! Thanks! here!"and in front of him, Peter thought of finding he


End file.
